darkmatterfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Matter 2
Dark Matter #2 is the second issue in the Dark Matter series, written by Joseph Mallozzi and Paul Mullie. Summary Missiles launched by a hostile vessel are approaching the ship, impacting in forty seconds. Portia instructs the Android to initiate countermeasures which delay the impact time and destroy one missile. With another missile still approaching, the Android attempts further evasive maneuvers which overtax the artificial gravity and inertial dampeners causing the crew to float. When the dampeners kick back in Kid hits her head, knocking herself unconscious. After regrouping, the Android informs the crew he was able to recover the ship's original destination and has set course. Marcus separates from the group to explore the ship further, coming across a large, metal door that he cannot open. At the same time, Griffin has taken food to Kid and is listening to her talk about a large metal door that she remembers. After being instructed to rest by Portia, Jace heads back to his room and finds a pendant in his bed. As the ship is about to enter orbit Portia rallies the crew and they enter the Marauder. Portia stays aboard the ship with Kid and the rest of the crew head to the planet. As they land they are greeted by the colony inhabitants who are armed with weapons. The crew tell the inhabitants they were attacked and are no threat. The colony members explain they are expecting hostile visitors aboard a ship called the Raza. Jace notices a woman wearing a pendant identical to the one he found in his bed. She explains it is a symbol of freedom and that her friend said his people would come with weapons to help the colony and would be wearing the same mark. Back aboard the main ship, the crew relay the information from the colony to Portia and Kid. Jace says they are meant to help the colony while Marcus says they shouldn't do it. Later on, Kid tells Portia about a dream she had in graphic detail. The Android then tells the group he was able to recover data including the crews names and their history. Each of the crew members learn their name and that they are criminals and that the Raza is their ship. They realise they are not there to help the colony, they are there to kill them. Events * The Android uses countermeasures to avoid missile impact. * Kid is injured. * The Android recovers the ships original destination. * Jace finds a pendant in his bed. * Kid speaks about a large metal door. * Marcus comes across a large metal door on the ship. * The crew visit a planet and speak to the inhabitants. * They learn about the Raza. * The crew discuss whether to help the colony. * The Android recovers the crew's information including their names and histories. * The crew learn the Raza is their ship and they are meant to kill the colony inhabitants. Characters * Portia Lin aka Two * The Android * Marcus Boone aka Three * Jace Corso aka One * Ryo Tetsuda aka Four * Kid aka Five * Griffin Jones aka Six Trivia * The issue begins with the Android preventing missile impact and ends with the crew learning who they are. * This issue includes the introduction of the ship's name and the character's names. Category:Issues